Invaders of the Earth
by Fire-At-Wolf
Summary: So Zim,Tak, and Skoodge are going to conquer Earth together, while Dib is trying to stop them. Will they win? Or will Earth remain free from the Irken Armyʻs grasp? Will they fight for survival on Earth together? Or will they end up destroying eachother in the process? READ TO FIND OUT (Rated T for later chapters . WARNING: MAY BE SOME BLOOD AND GORE BUT NOT ALOT)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N)** Hi! Fire-At-Wolf here! So my story came to me in a dream so I just wanted to write it out. This is my first story so please dont critisize :). So Im just going to explain the story first so if you want to get strait to the story just skip this. So Zim, Tak, and yes, SKOODGE! :D So they work together to conquer earth, Zim the technitian and plan maker, Tak the person who makes sure those two idiots dont tell anyone the plan and makes sure the plan works and also sometimes akes care of GIR the robot that got 'crazy' by being destroyed once on Irk by a speeding VOOT cruiser but Zim managed to fix him, and Skoodge makes sure they dont get found out and sometimes help Zim or Tak, and yes GIR cooks :D. So Zim dosnt have that ridiculouse disguise but actually has a hologram like Tak and Skoodge. Oh and Zim isnt a defective and is an inch shorter than the tallest so is Tak and Skoodge. Plus Zim isnt so full of himself :( Oh well. So Im not telling you ANY more sorry! ;) So enjoy the story! And yes Dib is in here so Dib lovers dont freak out and the hyoomans are actually smart! (And please excuse any spelling or grammar errors or if I state anything wrong AND Please Enjoy :D)_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Invader Zim! I wish I did :(((_**

**_Invaders Of The Earth_**

Zim, Tak ,and Skoodge are still on Conventia waiting for the Great Assignment to start. Suddenly The Tallest came through the ceiling on a floating round platform and the crowd started cheereing wildly.

"LONG LIVE THE TALLEST!"

"TALLEST WE LOVE YOU!" shouted a group of squeeling female Irkens.

"HEY PIX! GIVE ME BACK MY MILKSHAKE!" said a male Irken apparently shouting at his girlfriend that was sipping on an Irken milkshake.

"LET THE GREAT ASSIGNING BEGIN!" Tallest Red shouted.

**ZIM'S P.O.V**

I was waiting backstage with Tak, Skoodge, and the other Invaders. I was just itching to go out there and be assined to yet another planet. Tak ,Skoodge ,and I have already conquered 9 planets all together and The Tallest said since it was there 10th planet that they would go on a special misson.

"You nervous Zim?" snickered Tak.

"No" Zim retorted "Im just excited to see what our special mission is."

"This is so cool! Our tenth planet guys!" Scoodge shouted ,attracting attention from the other Invaders.

"Yeah Im kinda excited to, I guess." Tak shrugged.

Then they heard it. The Tallest calling the Invaders out to stage.

"Invaders ,please come out!" The Tallest said simotaneously.

They came out to the stage. Everyone was cheering and clapping, but I didnt care ,I just wanted to know about the special mission.

**Nobodys P.O.V**

All the Invaders came out all lined up around The Tallest saluting.

"Lets start with..." The Tallest were looking at them "Invader Dax!" They shouted.

Before they knew it it was their turn.

"Invaders Zim, Tak, and Skoodge!"

They stepped up on the platform.

"Now" The Tallest began "you all know-"

"MASTER! YOUR GIRLFRIEND ,SCARY LADYS ROBOT IT CHAASING MEEEE!" GIR shouted running on stage and clinging to his leg with MIMI not to far behind.

Everybody in the audience laughed and a group of male Irkens were making ʻkissy facesʻ at Tak and Zim, while Tak was staring daggers at Zim.

"You better get control of that robot of yours" Tak started while her antenea flattened " or I sware..."

Zim quickly pulled a divice out of his PAK and pressed the button, then GIR suddenly dropped to the ground ,turned off.

"MIMI" Zim whispered "take GIR backstage"

MIMI saluted ,picked up GIR ,and started walking backstage.

Everyone in the audience giggled as The Tallest continued.

Red sighed "As you all know Zim ,Tak, and Scoodge are about to conquer their tenth planet, so we assigned a special mission."

"And so" Purple continued "You will go past our charts to a new planet! Any questions?"

"Do you know the planets name?" Zim asked.

"Oh..um... It is sooo secret that... nobody even DARES to speak its name" Tallest Red stated.

**At Planet Unknown**

There Dib sat their with a device listening to the aliens conversation, "There coming..." Dib said shakily "Gaz ,Gaz THEIR COMING" Then Dib flew threw the window and landed on the table ʻWow thats the first time I never crashed in the sinkʻ he thought.

"Your voice annoys me..." Gaz said with a death glare wanting to be left alone to play her new Game Slave 3 and finished the Vampire Piggie Boss for the 8th time.

"But Gaz! Aliens! There coming, to Earth!" Dib shouted.

"..." Gaz wasnt even listening as Dib continued.

"Ive been preparing for this my whole life! And-"

"Dib... SHUT UP!" Gaz shouted throwing her empty plate at him. The plate collided with his HUGE head ,losing his ballance he fell of the table ,passed out.

**Zim, Tak, and Skoodge**

They were arriving close to Earth.

"ARE WE DARE YET?!" GIR said for the hundreth time.

"GIR" Zim said piloting the VOOT Cruiser " Shut Up"

"YES MASTER" GIR said saluting with red, glowing eyes, then went to the back of the ship ran in circles and fell asleep.

"You really need to fix that robot" Tak said.

"Did you already forget! You were the Irken piloting that speeding VOOT Cruiser!" Zim yelled.

"WELL YOU WERE-"

_"Master, planet approaching"_ said the VOOT Cruisers computer _"the planet is named ʻEarthʻ"_

**On The Massive**_  
_

"HA" Red laughed "THERE GOING TO DIE ,FLOATING IN THE VOID OF SPACE!"

"YAH" Purple agreed "THEN WE DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM SURPASSING US!" "B-But Sirs?" An Irken pilot came up to them "they are our best Invaders ,what would we-" The young pilot named Giy was surprised when Purple suddenly got up and threw him out the air lock.

(A/N) Hey guys should I keep goinʻ? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2:Arrived at Earth, and Skool?

(A/N) This chapter is manely about Zim, Tak, and Skoodge at Earth.

~Enjoy!~ Fire-At-Wolf

Tak's POV

We arrived at earth and our house wasn't too impressive. With its purple roof ,windows, and door ,with green walls, it didn't look human. But it will have to do. Since GIR messed up their Holografical Transportation System Generator, their house ended up looking like this. ' Their family must be dillusional ' I thought the humans would think. I laughed at my own thought, while Zim and Skoodge just watched me laugh to myself.

We were trying to figure out which disguises to choose. Those idiots were fighting about our disguises ,ʻIts gone far enoughʻ I thought when Zim started throwing punches.

"HEY IDIOTS!" I shouted, which seemed to get there attention." I already made parent-bots so just pick out a disguise that looks like them", Tak said while pulling out two parent-bots. The ʻmotherʻ as these humans call it was tan-skinned, has blue eyes and blonde hair, while the ʻfatherʻ looked the same but had brown eyes.

Nobodyʻs POV

"Ok, I will beeeee, This One!" Tak stated while picking out her disguise. Her disguise downloaded into her Holografical Disguise Unit or her 'bracelet'. After it downloaded, she picked it up, put it on, and turned it on. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, looking exactly like her mother-bot. She downloaded Zim and Skoodges disguises into there bracelets too. Zim looked exactly like Skoodge, they were guessing they were 'twins' because they looked exactly like each other with there blonde hair and brown eyes, like there father-bot.

But then GIR appeared out of nowhere and took Zim's bracelet and ran out of the room. "GIR!" Zim shouted furiously "GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" When Zim finally caught up with GIR and grabbed the bracelet, it was pretty messed up . While Zim tried to fix it, well atleast it worked ,but it has completely jumbled up his disguise.

"I don't think I can get it to the other disguise I had, but at least it works", Zim said with a frown on his face.

"Well" Skoodge said "lets see it then!" while they took off there disguises, Zim put on his own. He had jet black emo hair ( YES they know what emo is they did a ton of research about Earth, which I forgot to mention) ,a red muscle shirt covered by a black hoodie with red stripes, and a pair of ripped black jeans with black and white shoes.

What seemed odd to Zim was that he was wearing a collar of some sort that had spikes on it, and two belts that looked exactly the same, and why did he have chains attached to his jeans? Tak and Skoodge just giggled ,when Zim was about two protest, he noticed his hands. "Oh" Skoodge gasped "thats going to be a problem", he said pointing to his three-clawed hands that had a black gloves over it.

"We can just say its a 'birth-disorder' or something", Tak suggested while Zim and Skoodge just stared at her.

Zim just sighed,"I suppose thats the best we can do."

"Ok" Skoodge said "now comes the fun part! Picking na-"

"Oh I've already got that one covered " Tak interupted "we are exchange students from Japan, born by two American people, but born in Japan, and we just learned English, if you dont know a word in English just say it in Irken, those idiot humans dont know what we are saying anyway,and since we didn't learn how to write English we can just write Irken, because it kinda mostly looks like Japanese handwriting.. Oh, and we all have Japanese names" Tak said pointing to herself " My name will be' Enjeru ' and ' En ' for short, Skoodge you will be ' Waizu ', and Zim you will be ' Akuma '." They nodded, approving the names. "Oh and remember" She started "act how you look."

THE NEXT DAY

They walked to Skool with there parent-bots, since the principal INSISTED that they introduce their parents to the class. There parent-bots looked acted and spoke like humans, so that no one would get suspicious, but what Zim didn't know is that Tak programed the parent-bots to hate him, just to add on so the humans won't get suspicious, or... something like that. They eventually arrived at Skool standing on the front stairs "Well," They all said at once " let the mission begin," as they pushed open the doors,and walked in the Skool.

(A/N) Sorry this chapter was so short, and if you know what there names mean in Japanese DONT SAY THEM PLEASE thanks :3.


	3. In Remembrance of Taylor

**. R.I.P. .**

**Name: Taylor**

**Last Name: /SECRET\**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 21**

**Date of Death: May of 2013 on the day of the 29th**

**Time: Unknown**

**Taylor died in a motercyle accident, broke his neck because of the impact of a pothole. He was a friend to me, my brother, and the whole family. Rest In peace, my friend. We will miss you.**

**Story will continue in the next Chapter. Please, keep Taylor in your prayers, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Aliens? Naw

Hey guys another Chapter, and Skool for me is almost over! So I might be able to submit Chapters within a three or two day period if I dont get stupid writers block! Anyway ENJOY!He he he... Okay

~Fire-At-Wolf~

Red and Purple are on the Massive slouching away and eating snacks, as usual. "Hey Red pass me the cheetos", Purple said trying to reach over Red to get the cheesy goodness.

"I canʻt if your bending over me like that Purp!" Purple finally managed to get the ʻcheesy goodnessʻ ,when they got a call.

"Sirs" A young trainee pilot named Zad came up to them "we have an incoming transmission."

"Were from?" Asked Purple with a mouth full of cheetos.

"Its an incoming transmisson from... Earth?" Pilot Zad trailed off.

Purple dropped his bag of cheetos, scattering them everywere.

"Heh..." Red started "So they did find a planet."

$&$&$&$&$&&&$&$&$&$ " &)(&&&& &$&$&&&&$&

Zim, Tak,and Skoodge opened the doors to the Skool and walked in. They were new at this Hi Skool, so everyone were watching them like hawks about to dive at their prey. More people were staring at Zim than Tak or Skoodge. When they stopped in the front of the class the teacher ʻMr. Shwortzʻ ( Sh-warts ) spoke up ,"Please, stait your names and were your from, and donʻt be affraid to tell us something about yourselves."

Skoodge and Zim just let Tak do the talking. " We are from Japan, we just learned English, but not how to write it, my name is Enjeru ,but you can call me En" Tak said with a wink, she pointed to Zim then Skoodge " thats Akuma and Waizu!"

The teacher seemed satisfied with Tak's answer. "Very interesting" started Mr. Shwortz

"any questions about your new classmates?" The whole class raised their hands. "Ok, ok, one at a time. Keef! What is your question?"

" Uuuuum, Why does Akuma only have three fingers?" Skoodge and Tak just giggled while Zim sighed and put his hands in his hoodie-pockets. " I cut them off while I was playing with a knife, when I was five" Zim barked ,while some people in the class gagged. A quarter of the hands went down. "Ok" said Mr. Shwortz trying to get a mental picture out of his head,"Zits, what do you have to say?"

"Why does Akuma have purple eyes?"

"The pigments in his eyes are raw", Tak said swiftly.

"Cooooool" part of the class said in sync together. They noticed that his disguise was failing ,because he didnʻt have purple eyes earlier. Enjeru, Waizu, and Akuma or, Tak, Skoodge, and Zim, were hoping nothing else happens to his disguise at Hi Skool.

There were only two hands left now. "Yes Gaz?" Mr. Shwortz said, trying to finish the questions before the bell rang for lunch.

"Do they have any video games in Japan?" Tak nodded,"Actually we are the leading producers of video games, in fact the Game Slave 8 already came out in Japan." The purple haired girl stared wide eyed imagining what it would be like to go to Japan.

"And yes" the teacher sighed in frustration " Dib what ridiculous question do you have?"

"Actually I have three questions" The class groaned "Ok one do you know what your names means in Japanese?"

"Uuuuum" Tak laughed nervously "we donʻt talk about-" "Enjeru, your name means ʻAngelʻ ,Waizu, your name means ʻWiseʻ, and Akuma your name means ʻDevilʻ" Dib continued even though Tak made an attempt for Zim not to find out what his fake name meant, but now he couldnʻt change it, so Tak and Skoodge giggled.

Zim just facepalmed, he knew something bad was going to happen since Tak picked out their names. "Two ,is Akuma adopted?"

Tak shook her head "Well, we donʻt know, he is the oldest so we donʻt really know."

"Ok, and third , are you three aliens from outer space?!" Dib asked standing up on his desk with some sort of handcuffs " If Akuma is the oldest ,he wasnʻt adopted ,he has three fingers and purple eyes, HE MUST BE AN ALIEN!" Dib shouted launching at Zim. But Zim was too quick and grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room, which broke the ʻhandcuffsʻ. Dib had a black eye a broken nose and his arm was twisted in the opposite way. Everybody looked at Zim while he just tries to get the dust and dirt of his hoodie.

" AKUMA!" Mr. Shwortz shouted " 2 HOUR DETENTION!"

" That was self-defence and he was going to put hand-cuffs on me, I grabbed him by the throat to stop him but he couldʻve still put them on me, the only way to brake them is by physical contact with something hard ,sir, so I would imply that it was simple self-defence", Zim said like it was a no-brainer.

The class and teacher just looked at him dumfounded, and Tak and Skoodge too.

"W-well" studdered Mr. Shwortz, then sighed "ok, but you have to carry him to the nurses office ,now, or I WILL give you that detention." Zim sighed , walked over to the unconscious Dib ,picked him up, and walked out of the door.

&$$&$&& "( &(&) )&' $&&&( :$/ :$) : $$!,'

"Send the transmission in then" Purple yelled.

The screen flickered then showed two Irken female assasins.

The Tallest just smiled.

(A/N) FINALLY DOOOOOONE! Anyway Skool is out for the summer YAY! So I should be updating as soon as I can :3! And Arrigouto for all the support! (Arrigouto mean Thank You in Japanese)( oh giuiiys i am sooo sorry i havnt updated in sooo long! BUT DUUN WORRY! I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTA SIX!) ( ps DID YOU ORIGINALLY KNOW THIS WAS GONNA BE A ONE-SHOT?)


	5. Chapter 4: Them new kids

(A/N) OMG OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU NEIK0GEIKo (AKA My Friend Since I Waa Little) FOR THE SUGGESTION! If she ever writes a story you guys ( AkA YOU!) should check her out ;3 ( NOT IN THAT WAY!) ANYWAY INUFZ OF MY BLABBERING! ON. WITH. THE. STORY!

^.^

The Irken females managed to hack into the school system. "So their fake name are 'Enjeru' 'Waizu' and 'Akuma' huh?"

"How dare you put my Zimmy last , Jina!" A childish ,but beautiful Irken female shouted in their small base.

The Irken female named 'Jina' just facepalmed and sighed "Niko, Zim was never your 'Zimmy' because you have never even dated! You know he has always had a thing for Tak! Just. Move. ON!"

"No ,Jina, I will NOT move on," Niko said stubbornly while crossing her arms. Jina just sighed. She was never into that 'lovey dovey' stuff, it just made her weak. Ever since Zim broke Niko's heart by telling her he didn't like her, and even telling her she was obnoxious ,anoying, loud, persistent little brat. Even Tak thought that was cruel, Niko was crying for weeks.

After she saw how heart-broken Niko was, she never really wanted to fall in love. Sure, Jina was beautiful with her saphire eyes and pure emerald skin, and had plenty of guys ask her out before, but she just didn't want to be weak, after what happened at the Smeet and Invader Academy.

^.^

Niko and Jima had been sitting together at class, they had been freinds ever since they had been born from tubes.( I couldn't say smeets because they ARE smeets, if you don't know already in this paragraph I'm writing about them in the Smeet Academy) The teacher, Mrs. Dia, was about to start class when a VOOT- Cruiser crashed into the room.

"See ,Tak,Skoodge! I TOLD you we wouldnt be late!" A voice came threw the smoking VOOT- Cruiser.

"Zim you IDIOT! WE CRASHED THREW THE ENTIRE ROOM!"

"I'm sure Zim can fix it ,Tak!" A third voice came out of the cruiser. " He can't fix a VOOT-Cruiser you IDIOTS!"

"See ,Skoodge, she doesnt see the almighty power of ZIIIM!" The three failed to see the teacher coming, before Zim could say another word, the teacher lifted the trio by the collars of their shirts.

"See Zim! You got us into trouble AGAIN!" Tak steamed angrily.

"Hey! We werent late!" Zim protested. Mrs. Dia just sighed and said," why dont you introduce yourselves to the class?" she put them down.

The big small fat one went first, " My name is Skoodge, please to s-meet you!" Skoodge said laughing to himself.

"Ugh, Tak", the one with purple eyes and a tube coming out of her head.

"And... I AM ZIIIIM I WILL RULE YOU AAAALL!" some people got taken aback by the sudden outburst. One guy even fell out of his chair. And thats how they met those trouble makers.

They were at the Invader Academy, Niko and Jina pasted, but there were two people tied with the best, Tak and Zim. According to the rules if you are tied with someone, and at the top, you are not allowed to pass until you prove greater or lesser of your apponent.

It was an obstical course, not a simple one, but the hardest one on the course. We watched them race eachother again and again, but still tied with the same time. This went on for hours until Zim beat her my half a millisecond ,and of course she was furious ,Zim of course gloating in victory stepped on the crack-knuckle of my foot.

The crack-knuckle is a very sensative spot on the Irken foot, if applied to much preasure it could cause any Irken to brake down into tears. I let out a whimper, holding my foot. A single tear went down my cheek. Everyone noticed, and laughed, except Niko.

^.^

LE NEXT MORNING

They picked out there disquises and went to school. Even though Jina was beatiful, she has one flaw. A scar. A scar that Zim gave her when she attacked him that fatefull day, she sighed. Somehow her scar downloaded in the bracelet to, so now she had to live with it. They were stepping thru the classroom doors and noticed Tak, Skoodge, and Zim immediately. The teacher asked thier names, tet answer Jina and Niko.

IN ZIMS MIND

'No, impossible, it couldnt be the SAME Niko and Jina, right?'

NOOBODYYYS MMMMIIINNNDDD

They started asking questions, first they asked about Jimas scar. She said Zim gave her it. 'Yep, thats Jina and Niko' Zim thought.

The class simply asked "Who is Zim?" Jina pointed to a kid way in the back, that kept slamming his head into his desk.

(A.N.) SOOORRYYY TRTHHIIISSS IIISSS SSSOOO SSHHHOOORRRRYYYTTTVIII WIIILLL TTTRRRRUYY MMMERE BBBEBBEBEBBEEEESSSTTT! MwhahhshahhshshshaahHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	6. Chapter 6: HORRID RAIN FFFFILTH!

(A.N) Hey guys, in all seriousness I noticed my writing was getting sloppy, so after this I am going to fix zee ozah chaptaz OKAY? Now I COMMAND U 2 READ!

(Ps I do NOT own Invader Zim)

(Oh and this chapter will be short cauz I will be visiting mah mozah for a day :3)

"What are you talking about? Thats Akuma!" Zita asked. Zim finally stopped banging his head on his desk when she said that. Tak and Skoodge just laid there heads down on their desks, knowing when Jina and Niko start something, they always finish it.

"Noooo..." Niko cried "Thats my Zimmy!" She then unexpectidly ran down the isle of seat and started hugging Zim. Zim, in a desperate attempt to get away, fell out of his chair.

"Awww... Come on Zim!" Niko pouted. Zim got up, not daring to go near Niko, and stood were he was so they were seperated by a row of seats.

"Niko, Jina, TAKE YOUR SEATS" Miss Bitters hissed. Niko immediately took an empty seat, and Zim sat in his. There was no seats left. Zim cringed, he knew what that meant.

"Well it looks like some one needs to go to the underground classroom" Miss Bitters said, starting to chose who. "Chunk!" Miss Bitters pressed a button and Chunk fell.

"AH AAAAAAHH! MONSTER! MONSTEEEEERR!" They could here him cry. Jina then took his empty seat. Miss Bitters continued her rant about 'doom'.

* * *

Red and Purple sat in thier seats, talking. "Well what if they fail?" Purple asked Red, knowing that they will fail.

"Well we were going to send the, um..." Red stammered.

"...Big, robot...thing" Purple suggested.

"Yes the big ,robot thing! We were going to send that." Purple just nodded, agreeing.

* * *

They were still in the classroom when the bell rung. "NOW GO!" Miss Bitters shouted while pointing to the door, she then disappeared into darkness.

Interior Lunchroom, at Zims table

"So your name is Zim? Huh, Alien?" Dib said, standing on the table.

"Do you have an off switch?"

"NO!"

"Is it on your big head?"

"NO! AND MY HEADS NOT BIG!"

"Yes it is!" Said Zita in the background.

"So... alien. Brainwash Enjeru and Waizu to think your FAMILY?"

"Your really getting on my nerves", Zim said while resting his head on his hand. Skoodge and Tak then came over to the table.

"Enjeru, Waizu! You gotta be careful!", Dib pointed to Zim "Hes an alien!"

"Dib... Leave them alone" Gaz hissed, apparently now friends with Tak. In her hand was a GS 8. Dib then jumped down from the table.

"But Gaz-" Dib flung his hands in the air, accidentally hitting Gazs GS out if her hands. It hit the floor and it broke. Gaz opened one squinting eye.

"You shall pay", Gaz barked, getting closer to Dib with her fist raised.

CENSORED OUT: TO MUCH VIOLENCE FOR A T RATED FANFIC

"Here Gaz", Tak whispered into her ear, giving her another GS 8. Zim was just laughing at Dibs misfortune.

* * *

Zim, Tak, and Skoodge stood on the Skools steps, looking at the rain.

"What is this?" Zim asked Tak.

"I have heard it is called 'rain'." Zim stuck his finger out from under the Skools pavilion. His finger started sizzling right after a raindrop hit it.

"AHHH IT BURNS!" He shouted, holding his finger protectively. Tak then did the same thing, but her finger didnt burn.

"Well..." Skoodge started "How are we gonna get you home then?"

"ALIEN!" Dib shouted from behind them. He then pushed Zim into the rain. He started shouting in pain as he ran under a tree, he sighed in relief.

"You freak! Why would you do that!" Skoodge yelled at him. Dib looked dumbfounded at him.

"CANT YOU SEE!" He pointed at Zim, who was still huddled under the tree "HE IS AN ALIEN!" Tak scowled at him. She then, followed by Skoodge, went over to the tree were Zim was.

"Are you okay Zim?" Skoodge asked.

"Does it _look _like I am okay?" Zim hissed, motioning to himself. "It felt like Voltorian Acid!" Skoodge winced, that stuff was always painfull. They used Voltorian Acid for punishments on Irk, usually only one drop was painfull enough, but to be doused by it? Skoodge couldnt imagine the pain.

"Oh...Umm" Tak looked around, and then saw a child with a umbrella. She snatched it from him and gave it to Zim. "Here, this will block out the rain."

"Thanks Tak" Zim muttered as he stepped out into the rain, with the umbrella of course. He cringed, waiting for the pain to come. But it didnt. He sighed in relief, again. Today was a rough day, and tommorow would be even worse.

* * *

PLEASE READ

Okay guys, like I said I AM SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SOOO SHORT! I am going to visit my mother tommorow, SO I wanted to give you guys something to THINK about till I come backz. ANYWAY I am gonna fix the other chaptaz to make it more appealing...

LAMBZ...*twitch*


End file.
